Tell Me No Lies
by LuvWhatUDo
Summary: John Carter and Kem have reunited. But as they share their experiences over the last few months will the truth break them apart again?
1. Chapter 1 Someone Else

RANDOM INFORMATION

You may have noticed that I do not use the "Carkem" or "Carby" labels in any of my summaries. Although I used to think that those name combos were cute, I am starting to find them tiresome and a bit self-defeating.

First, those name combinations have never worked to strengthen any of the relationships of real-life couples to whom they have been applied.

In fact, most couples who are subjected to this practice have crashed, burned, and become roadkill on the highway of life (and usually not too long after they became a couple). The most notable examples are those of Bennifer and JenAndBen – both of which exploded after a short time (and yes I think that 7 years is short for a marriage) together.

Second, as an adult, I am finding that those couples who have healthy relationships and who go on to celebrate their 25th, 50th, and even 75th wedding anniversaries are those couples who are able to respect each other as individuals even as they enjoy being together and sharing their lives. I personally think that keeping the names separate goes a long way in promoting that concept.

Therefore, I choose to refer to couples in my stories and summariesby their individual first names.

Besides, I think that "John and Kem" has a very nice ring to it.

STORY BACKGROUND

This story picks up after the events in Chapter 6 of my story, "Once Again".

Chapter 1 – Someone Else

_3 days._

That's how long it took for their bodies to satiate their hunger for each other after having been separated for so many months.

Three days spent being a physical part of each other until they finally felt comfortable enough to express their reunion in something more than physical terms.

Now that their escapades have finished, they find themselves soaking in the enormous garden tub located in the lavishly decorated master bath. The tub is so large that both of them fit comfortably in it together and they have chosen to sit across from each other so that they can easily see each other's faces and yet still be close enough to continue to feel the touch of each other's skin.

"You know this hotel room is larger than my entire apartment in Kivu", she says in her musically beautiful accent.

"Apartment?" he asks in a puzzled voice. "Oh, you mean your mud hut," he says teasingly.

"I do not _live _in a mud hut", she replies in a voice filled with mock exasperation, before she playfully flicks some of the bath water into his face.

He gasps and chuckles. Then he closes his eyes as he stretches his neck back in a movement of pure relaxation. A look of unspoiled happiness fills his face and is reflected in his body.

She smiles in turn, and then looks down at the water. When her gaze returns to his face, her thoughts have turned serious and pensive.

She is silent as she observes him for a moment, then she in asks in a sly voice, "So tell me truthfully John Carter, has there been anyone else since me?"

John opens his eyes suddenly. He looks at her and says nothing. She had asked her question in a playful tone, but the look in her eyes said that she was serious.

"I don't know. Have there been other men?" he tries to make his tone sound casual but he knows that he sounds a bit petulant and defensive.

"Oh, no, I asked first", she says playfully. But a familiar look of implacability has appeared on John's face and it is clear to her that _she_ must be the first one to answer.

She draws back slightly from him and then says softly, "I didn't sleep with Michel."

She looks down at the water before she continues in a slow, almost distant voice, "He wanted to. And we kissed on several occasions."

As she makes this admission, John's jaw tightens noticeably and he feels a sudden tweak of jealousy.

"But, I couldn't…couldn't bring myself to sleep with him. I would start thinking about everything that has happened and of Joshua and I just couldn't. It seemed too soon for me to…", her voice trails off as she starts to shake her head. Eventually, she looks back up to see John's reaction.

He is looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face. She doesn't quite know what to think so she just shrugs her shoulders slightly and manages a shy, sad smile.

"And you?" she asks.

He remains silent as he looks at her. Suddenly, he finds that he can no longer return her gaze, so he looks away and begins to gnaw broodingly on his thumb.

His first instinct is to lie. He can't afford hurting her, losing her. Not so soon. Not now.

But he can't lie to her. He loves her too much for that, and their relationship has to be based on truth, otherwise what do they have?

With that realization, tears begin to fill his eyes but he forcibly wills them away. He did what he did and now he must face the consequences…even if it means losing her.

He finally turns to look at her and she looks down immediately. He could see from the expression on her face that she has already guessed his answer.

She seems sad and hurt.

_Oh God, this is killing me_, he thinks.

"Is it Abby?" she asks in a small voice, still looking away from him and down at the water.

He moves his mouth as if to speak, but no words come out. He takes a deep breath and tries again. This time words do come out and he says slowly, "No. No, it's not Abby. I wouldn't do that to her."

"It's someone you don't know – someone new at the hospital", he adds more quickly.

"I thought that time and distance and others would help, but it was a mistake." His voice starts to break and he finds it difficult to continue. "It's been over for months, but I found that I couldn't bring myself to tell you about her."

Kem's continuing silence and refusal to look at him hurt him more than any words she could have said, and the tears that he has been holding back start to fall.

"I am _so_ sorry. I…I didn't mean to hurt you", he stammers.

Kem finally turns her gaze to his face, and she leans towards him.

She looks down at his body and turns her attention to the arm on which he wears her father's bracelet.

She gently, yet firmly picks that arm up out of the water and places her hand on the bracelet – her most cherished possession.

She looks as if she is about to tear it from his wrist.

John looks away unable to bear to see what is about to occur. His tears, though silent, begin to cause his body to shake and his despair engulfs all his thoughts and hopes.

"We have no ties," she says finally.


	2. Chapter 2 No Ties Between Us

Chapter 2– No Ties between Us

"We are not married," she says slowly and softly. "We never even exchanged promises of fidelity."

With this last statement she takes her other hand and turns John's face gently towards her own.

And even though he can see that she is sad and that he has hurt her, she looks into his eyes and says, "So, truthfully, we have no ties between us that _could_ be broken or violated."

She pauses for a second and strokes his jaw. "It's okay", she says softly, "It's okay." Then she leans towards him and presses her forehead to his.

He doesn't' say anything. What is there to say that has not already been said?

Instead, he places his hand firmly on the back of her head, and slides it beneath her wet hair so that he can lightly caress her slender neck.

The only sound that either of them needs to hear is that of the tears caused by their mutual regret. Tears that apologize for all that has occurred between them. For her pushing him away and leaving, for his romantic interlude with another woman…for a child that neither of them will be able to love the way that they had intended.

Suddenly, he pulls her into his arms and presses her firmly against his chest as he leans back in the tub. There they remain for several minutes, simply content to hold each other in a firm embrace.

After some time, he presses his lips to her forehead. "I love you", he says in a soft, breathy murmur. He tilts her chin upwards so that he can see her eyes and he finds that not only do they return the love that he feels in his heart, but they are starting to glow with desire.

He gives her one of his little boy whimsical grins. Then he kisses her gently, yet passionately before drawing back.

He pulls them both to a standing position, climbs out of the tub, and then lifts her gracefully into his arms so that he can carry her to the bed.

This time their lovemaking is not about satiating some long unfilled lust, rather it is a physical consummation of a feeling and lifelong vow between them.


End file.
